ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 03
Digimon Adventure 03 (Dejimon Adobencha Zero Sree) is a Digimon anime series that takes place 22 years after Digimon Adventure Tri. Plot Takes place in 2025 (2026 in the Japanese version). Characters DigiDestined * Davis' son: Voiced by Brian Donovan. * Tai's son: Voiced by Jason Spisak. * Matt & Sora's son: M & S's second born child. * Matt & Sora's daughter: Matt and Sora's first born child. Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. * Izzy's daughter * Mimi's son * Joe's son * Cody's daughter * Yolei and Ken's daughter: Y & K's first born child. * Yolei and Ken's son: Y & K's second born child. * T.K.'s son: Voiced by Doug Erholtz. * Kari's son Senior DigiDestined Japanese Seniors * Tai Kamiya and Agumon (Yagami Taichi & Agumon): Both are diplomats, dealing with relations between the real and Digital Worlds. Tai is voiced by Joshua Seth. Agumon is voiced by Tom Fahn. * Matt Ishida and Gabumon (Ishida Yamato & Gabumon): Matt and Gabumon are an astronaut team - who have landed on Mars. Matt is voiced by Michael Reisz. Gabumon is voiced by Kirk Thornton. * Sora Takenouchi Ishida and Biyomon (Ishida Sora & Piyomon): Sora has become a fashion designer, creating traditional Japanese-style clothing, and is married to Matt. Sora is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Biyomon is voiced by Tifanie Christun. * Professor Izzy Izumi and Tentomon (Izumi Koushiro & Tentomon): Izzy is now a scientist, acting as the head of projects researching the Digital World, working with Prof. Takenouchi and Jim Kido. Tentomon is voiced by Jeff Nimoy. * Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon (Tachikawa Mimi & Palmon): Mimi now has her own cooking show, evidently possessing her mom's culinary skills. Mimi is voiced by Philece Sampler. Palmon is voiced by Anna Garduno. * Dr. Joe Kido and Gomamon (Kido Jyou-hakase & Gomamon): Joe is now the first docotr for the Digital World, treating sick and injured Digimon. Joe is voiced by Michael Lindsay. Gomamon is voiced by Robert Martin Klein. * T.K. Takaishi and Patamon (Takaishi Takeru & Patamon): T.K. is now a novelist, writing books about his and his friends' adventures in the Digital World, and serves as narrator of the series. T.K. is voiced by Doug Erholtz. Patamon is voiced by Bridget Hoffman. * Kari Kamiya and Gatomon (Yagami Hikari & Tailmon): Kari has fulfilled her dream of becoming a kindergarten teacher. Kari is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Gatomon is voiced by Edie Mirman. * Davis Motomiya and Veemon (Motomiya Daisuke & V-mon): Davis now owns a chain of "Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle" Businesses all across the world. Davis is voiced by Brian Donovan. Veemon is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. * Yolei Inoue Ichijouji and Hawkmon (Ichijouji Miyako & Hawkmon): Yolei is married to Ken, and have three children. Yolei is apparently content to be a housewife, helped in her duties by Hawkmon. Yolei is voiced by Tifanie Christun. Hawkmon is voiced by Neil Kaplan. * Cody Hida and Armadillomon (Hida Iori & Armadimon): Cody is now a high-class defense lawyer. Armadillomon is voiced by Robert Axelrod. * Police Detective Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji and Wormmon (Ichijouji Ken & Wormmon): Ken is a Police Detective, aided in his operations by Stingmon. He is married to Yolei. Ken is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Wormmon is voiced by Paul St. Peter. * Takashi and Poyomon: Now a baseball player. * Noriko and Punimon: Originally a sickly girl, now a kindergarten school teacher. Noriko is voiced by Bridget Hoffman. * Hiroshi and Nyokimon: Now draws comic books. * Keiko and YukimiBotamon: Now a baker. * Jim Kido (Kido Shuu): Joe's big brother. Works with Prof. Takenouchi and Izzy in researching the Digital World. Jim is voiced by Doug Erholtz. * June Motomiya Kido (Kido Jun): Jim's wife, Davis' big sister. June is voiced by Peggy O'Neal. * Momoe Izumi: Yolei's eldest sister, a friend of June's. Voiced by Dina Sherman. * Chizuru Izumi: Yolei's big sister. Voiced by Elizabeth Rice. * Ryo: Ken's human companion from his first visit to the Digital World years before. Voiced by Steve Staley. American Seniors * Michael Washington and Betamon: New Yorker. Michael is voiced by Tom Gibis. Betamon is voiced by Dina Sherman. * Willis and Terriermon & Lopmon (Wallace and Terriermon & Lopmon): From Colorado. Bob Glouberman is voiced by Willis. Terriermon is voiced by Mona Marshall. Lopmon is voiced by Michelle Ruff. * Tatum and Airdramon: Irish-American. Airdramon is voiced by Dan Lorge. * Phil and Flarizamon (Sam & FlareLizarmon): African-American. * Maria and Centarumon '(''Maria & Kentarumon): Maria is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Centarumon is voiced by Dave Mallow. * '''Lou and Tortomon: American Indian. Lou is voiced by Dan Lorge. * Steve and Frigimon (Steve & Yukidarumon): Jewish American. Chinese Seniors * Poi Brothers and Syakomon (Poi Brothers & Shakomon): The eldest Poi Brother is voiced by Kirk Thornton. The Middle brother is voiced by Jonathan Fahn. The youngest brother is voiced by Dan Lorge. * Yue Hong and Apemon (Yuehon & Hanumon): Yuehon is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Apemon is voiced by Richard Epcar. Vietnamese Seniors * Dien and Gorillamon (Dien & Gorimon): Gorillamon is voiced by Paul St. Peter. Indian Seniors * Mina and Meramon: Mina is voiced by Wendee Lee. Meramon is voiced by Peter Spellos. Australian Seniors * Derek and Crabmon (Dingo & Ganimon): Derek is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Crabmon is voiced by Joe Ochman. French Seniors * Catherine and Floramon: Catherine is voiced by Philece Sampler. Floramon is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Mexican Seniors * Rosa and Gotsumon (Chichos & Gotsumon): Rosa is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Gotsumon is voiced by Robert Martin Klein. Russian Seniors * Anna and Unimon: Anna is voiced by Philece Sampler. Unimon is voiced by Doug Erholtz. * Sonya and Snimon (Lola & Snimon): Sonya is voiced by Bridget Hoffman. Snimon is voiced by Richard Epcar. * Yuri and Kuwagamon: Yuri is voiced by Doug Erholtz. Other Adults * Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya (Yuuko & Susumu Yagami): Tai and Kari's mother and father. Mr. Kamiya is voiced by Doug Erholtz. Mrs. Kamiya is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Nancy Takaishi (Takaishi Natsuko): Matt and T.K.'s mother. Nancy is voiced by Barbara Goodson. * Hiroaki Ishida: Matt and T.K.'s father. Mr. Ishida is voiced by David Greenlee. * Professor Haruhiko Takenouchi: Sora's father. Prof. Takenouchi is voiced by Robert Martin Klein. * Toshiko Takenouchi: Sora's mother. Voiced by Elizabeth Rice. * Masami and Yoshie Izumi: Izzy's father and mother. Mr. Izumi is voiced by Jeff Nimoy. Mrs. Izumi is voiced by Mari Devon. * Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa: Mimi's father and mother. Mr. Tachikawa is voiced by Dan Woren. Mrs. Tachikawa is voiced by Julie Maddalena. * Mantarou Inoue: Yolei's brother and oldest sibling. Mantarou is voiced by Tom Fahn. * Kotomi Hida: Cody's mother. Voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Other Allies * Gennai: Digital being who continues to serve as guide to the new DigiDestined. Voiced by Jeff Nimoy. * Benjamin: American Gennai clone. Voiced by Michael Lindsay. * Jackie: Chinese Gennai clone. Voiced by Steven Blum. * Hogan (Eucalyptus): Australian Gennai clone. Hogan is voiced by Neil Kaplan. * Jose: Mexican Gennai clone. Jose is voiced by Michael Sorich. * Ilya: Russian Gennai clone. Ilya is voiced by Neil Kaplan. * Yukio Oikawa (Oikawa Yukio): Originally host of Myotismon, now his spirit watches over the Digital World. Voiced by Jamieson Price. * Azulongmon (Qinglongmon): One of the Harmonious Ones, Guardian of the East. Voiced by David Lodge. * BlackWarGreymon: His spirit guards the gate over Highton View Terrace. Voiced by Steven Blum. * Andromon: Guardian of the city accupied by Gardromon. Voiced by Michael Sorich. * Monzaemon: Runs Toy Town on File Island. Voiced by Dan Lorge. * Leomon/SaberLeomon: Guardian of File Island. Voiced by Paul St. Peter. * Ogremon: Former rival of Leomon. Voiced by Beau Billingslea. * Sukamon & Chuumon (Sukamon & Tyumon): Misfits of the Digital World. * Elecmon: Guardian of Primary Village. Voiced by Michael Sorich. * Whamon: The original DigiDestined's transport to Server years ago. Voiced by Peter Spellos. * Piximon (Piccolomon): Trainer of many Digimon warriors. Voiced by Richard Cansino. * Digitamamon: Owner of a restuarant. Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. * Tapirmon (Bakumon): Works as a waiter in Digitamamon's Chinese restuarant. Voiced by Paul St. Peter. * ShogunGekomon (TonosamaGekomon): Rules from his castle. * Gekomon and Otamamon: Servants of ShogunGekomon. The Gekomon are voiced by Dave Mallow. The Otamamon are voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Starmon and Deputymon: Guardians of the Western city. Starmon is voiced by Steve Kramer. Deputymon is voiced by Dan Lorge. Villains * Dragomon (Dagomon): Ruler of the Dark Ocean. * Daemon (Demon): Category:Digimon